Indomitable
by juuvi09
Summary: Seiko is back from the dead, and she decides to finally confront Naomi about her feelings. Neither could've guessed Naomi's answer would escalate the situation so quickly. However, love is always a powerful feeling, and it always produces powerful results. ((Pure Neiko smut with lots of fluff and angst)) ((Oneshot, Lemon))


**IMPORTANT** **NOTE** : The beginning of this fic might not make a lot of sense, maybe even sound dumb, but I've decided to let it sound ridiculous and then make a separate fic that thoroughly explains it rather than allowing a super long side story to distract from the true reason you're here, which is Neiko smut. It's ok, I'm not shaming you for it! I'm just hoping you'll thoroughly enjoy it 3 Also I'm very sorry for any errors, but this fic is almost 10,000 words long, so I'm not about to sort through the whole thing and nitpick. I hope you like it regardless, and maybe, just maybe, you'll be moved enough to review my hard work. It'd mean a lot ;u;

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it did, Corpse Party doesn't belong to me

\--

Seiko and I were returning from Kirasagi Academy after successfully performing a very dark, forbidden ritual. At least, I had performed it, along with Ayumi, Satoshi, and Yoshiki. Seiko had sort of been...the product of it.

Ressurection.

The ritual would never had been possible had Sachiko not paid us all a visit in our dreams. Because Heavenly Host was technically her creation and she owned the souls inside, she believed there could be a way to bring the souls out now that she was free from her vengeful self. Sachiko was unsure what would happen; she said either it would either set the soul free and bring the body back to us, or it would bring both back together. She couldn't guarantee the state of the body, and thus the latter could be even more painful for the one being ressurected depending on how they died. Even so, Sachiko's offer was the only hope I had.

We were only allowed to bring back one of our friends. Morishige was out of the question; he had lost his mind in Heavenly Host and a change of location wouldn't bring it back. Mayu was also quickly shot down as an option because if the body did come back with her soul but her body was still in shambles...well, there's really no need to explain that. Finally, Ms. Yui was ruled out because we knew that if we brought her back and she found out she was saved at the cost of the other students, she'd never forgive us or herself. So, that left Seiko.

Secretly, I had planned to convince them to choose Seiko no matter what. I loved the others, but Seiko...I couldn't live without her. I was glad I didn't have to fight too hard.

Luckily, the ritual went off without a hitch. Seiko was very disoriented for a while after waking up in Kirasagi; she couldn't stop gasping for air and coughing. Understandable, considering she had felt the pain of being hanged up until the moment we revived her. It was hard to tell who cried harder: me, or her. We clutched each other tightly while Seiko regained feeling in her body again. Once we were both calm, we began our walk home.

"Naomi..."

Seiko grabbed onto my hand right before we were about to separate and go to our respective houses.

Raising my eyebrows, I looked at Seiko curiously.

"Hm?"

Seiko's face took on an uncharacteristic blush as she muttered, "I...um...was wondering..."

I stepped closer to Seiko, studying her face as the shorter brunette averted her eyes. "Yes?"

Seiko's entire body tensed before she shook her head and flashed a grin. "Nah, it's nothing! Go ahead and get dat ass home, babe! I'm sure you miss your mom's wonderful cooking." I narrowed my eyes.

"You're so much more important right now, Seiko. Please don't keep things from me," I pleaded. Grabbing both of Seiko's hands, I gazed deeply into her amber orbs. Seiko's face flushed again.

"It's just...I'm scared. The last time I brought something like this up, it resulted in..." Seiko cut herself off, raising her a hand to grab her neck where a deep purple bruise used to linger. I felt a deep pang of guilt I understood. Reaching forward, I drew Seiko into a tight hug.

"No. Never again. I'm never running from you again, Seiko. I can't make excuses for what I did in the past...but I can make promises for what I will do right now. Please...I promise I'll stay right here no matter what you say." The honesty reflected in my eyes seemed to take Seiko by surprise, and her gaze lowered shyly.

"I was just wondering...did you mean it?" Seiko whispered. "After I died, you said you loved me...and the kiss..."

My face flushed. "Wait, how do you know about all that?"

Seiko locked her gaze with mine once more. "Don't you already know? I never left you, not for a second. Sending you text messages, visiting you in your dreams...I was always watching over you. I never held any resentment towards you whatsoever. In fact, I was glad I was suffering and not you."

My eyes watered. "Oh, Seiko..."

Seiko's face changed expressions again as she began to pout. "Hey, don't get all sappy on me. You still haven't answered my question."

I remained silent for a moment. I knew I had a crush on Satoshi, and yet...when I was separated from Satoshi, I barely thought of him. I was always prioritizing Seiko. I remembered Seiko's confession. _I can't believe she spent all those years trying to get me with Satoshi when she felt like that they whole time_ , I thought. My mind flashed to the kiss she gave me in my dreams and how different I felt afterwards. No one could ever replace Seiko, nor would anyone ever love me as purely and as selflessly as she had.

Perhaps I had always known the truth and refused to admit it, or maybe it took Seiko dying to realize it in the first place. I never had a reason to question when I knew she was always going to be there; it was only when she suddenly wasn't that I realized how much I had taken for granted. Hell, I was still taking her for granted. Every second that passed was another second that could be spent with her in my arms, appreciating her sweet scent and soft skin.

"Naomi?" My head snapped up to see Seiko looking at me with sad eyes. "Hey, it's okay if you didn't really mean it. We can keep being best friends if-"

"No."

Seiko blinked. "What...?" Her eyes began to glisten, but ever the strong one, she kept her tears at bay. "Y-you mean...you don't even want to be best friends anymore?"

My eyes widened, realizing what I had just said. "What? Wait, you've got it wrong! I only meant that...I want to be...more than best friends." I paused to listen to Seiko's reaction (which was a sharp gasp) before continuing. "I'm sorry it took you dying to get me to realize it, but...I...I really do love you, Seiko."

Seiko stared, her mouth hanging open slightly. Her voice sounded unbelieving as she repeated what I had told her when she confessed to me. "As a friend...right?

My heart melted as I saw the fear in her eyes. She was terrified of getting her hopes up and then being let down again. In that moment, I knew there was most definitely no backing out. Seiko had suffered enough heartbreak and confusion for my own stubbornness. With all the conviction I could muster, I shook my head feverently.

"What about Mochida-kun?" she whispered, dumbfounded at my confession.

I smiled gently, cupping Seiko's blushing cheek that closely resembled the shade of my own. "I did have a crush on him, yes, but what I feel for you is no crush. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. You're irreplaceable, Seiko. I never want to be apart from you again. You deserve so much better, but if it's really me you want, I'm not letting you go. I love you, Seiko, in every sense of the word."

The tears in Seiko's eyes threatened to spill over. She quickly wiped them away with a wide smile. "Oh, Naomi!" Lunging forward, Seiko buried her face between my breasts while simultaneously wrapping her arms around my back. I stumbled and squeaked in shock, but otherwise did not attempt to get away. Instead, I simply smiled.

"You never change, do you, Seiko?" Seiko shook her head in response (although, I suspected she might have just been trying to nuzzle my breasts and not necessarily reply). "So, um...now what?"

Seiko pulled her face away but kept her arms wrapped around my waist. With a catlike smile, Seiko replied, "Well, you could kiss me. For real this time."

My face exploded in a bright red blush. "U-u-uh...I-I..."

Seiko stepped closer. "Or I could kiss you," she continued in a lower voice. My face was flaming now as my mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Seiko giggled. "You're so cute, Naomi." Leaning in further so that our chests were now pressed together, Seiko whispered, "Stop me if you aren't ready." Slowly, Seiko leaned in towards my face until her warm breath was fanning evenly across my lips. "Last chance to back out," Seiko murmured, lips painfully close to mine.

I finally succumbed to the moment. "Please kiss me, Seiko."

Seiko wasted no time. Finally, the gap between our lips closed, and we both melted into one another. Our mouths moved together passionately, and the thought of how long Seiko had waited for this made me want to cherish it even more. I gripped Seiko's school uniform desperately, needing to feel more of her in that moment. Faintly, I felt Seiko's lithe fingers trace my spine up and down. I groaned softly in response. Seiko took that moment to slip her tongue into my mouth.

I whined, welcoming the wet heat of Seiko's tongue. My hands roamed up her slender, bony back until they reached her curls. Fisting the chocolate colored hair, I pulled Seiko in closer as my kisses grew more hungry. A small groan slipped out of Seiko's lips when I sucked on her tongue, and I felt my arousal dampen at the noise. Our saliva mixed and swirled together in a heated, messy kiss, until suddenly a new (or rather, not so new) sensation arose.

"Ah!"

Breaking away from the kiss in surprise, I looked down to find Seiko's hands groping my breasts. Although, when I looked at my new girlfriend, I noticed Seiko seemed equally dazed and surprised to find her hands there.

"I-I'm sorry! I got carried away!" Seiko exclaimed, immediately withdrawing her hands in a very uncharacteristic way. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Seiko stepped away. "U-um...I should...get home..."

I couldn't help but notice how adorable Seiko was when she was flustered. It was such an unusual expression to see on my friend, especially over something like groping me, but I loved it. "Hey, Seiko?"

Seiko's blush faded reignited anew as she looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Could you...stay at my house? You know, overnight? My mom isn't going to be home until late and...I don't want to be alone."

Seiko smiled and grabbed my ivory hand. "Of course. Just let me check in on the kids, and we can head on over."

*

Later that night, we found ourselves tangled up in one another while sharing my bed. I was cradeling Seiko's head to my breasts while Seiko wrapped her arms around my back. After a small period of comfortable silence, Seiko interrupted with a loud groan.

"Ooohh, I don't know how you expect me to sleep like this Naomi! You're so irresistible!" As if to prove a point, Seiko reached down and groped my rear. "Especially dat ass, damn!" She squeezed my ass cheek once more, only this time, she elicited a moan rather than my usual complaint. Suddenly realizing what I had just done, I covered my mouth with a hand as my eyes widened and a blush spread across my face. Seiko grinned evilly. "Ohohoh, so you do like that after all! You naughty girl~" Seiko's delicate hands squeezed my rear once more, eliciting a louder, muffled groan this time.

"Seiko," I moaned, allowing my hands to fall away from my mouth limply. The woman in question plastered her signature catlike grin on her face as she shifted her body to hover over top of me.

"Wow, Naomi, you look so beautiful beneath me...none of my fantasies compare in in the slightest."

A deep blush overtook my face as I turned my heated gaze towards Seiko. "Seiko, please...show me that you're here. Touch me as much as you want. I'm all yours." The desperate expression on my face in conjunction with my words seemed to have its intended effect.

With a moan, Seiko closed her eyes as said softly, "You're doing things to me, Naomi. Putting dirty thoughts in my mind..." I gasped, the level of desire coursing through me increasing at those words. Heeding my previous statement, Seiko reached up and massaged my ample busom. I let out a throaty moan as I arched my back slightly. "So soft..." Seiko marveled. Leaning down, Seiko pressed kisses all along my neck as her nimble fingers drifted to the buttons on my pajamas. "Do you mind...?"

I shook my head quickly. In that moment, I was suddenly reminded of Seiko's expertise. The speed at which she undressed me was superhuman. Seiko leaned back to admire my body after throwing my blouse to the side.

"So big and round...I must have them!" Seiko squealed, diving down and capturing a rosy nipple with her mouth as her hand caressed the other breast.

"S-Seiko!" I gasped, back arching violently. "Oh!" Seiko sucked and swirled her tongue around my hardened tips, making sure each breast got equal amounts of love. I could feel my sex dripping with arousal. I wanted more. So, so much more. "Seiko, I need you..."

Seiko smirked. "Do you now?" Reaching around behind her, she traced her index finger along my womanhood, causing me to jolt in pleasure. "Yup, you're totally soaked, babe~"

"Seiko," I grumbled. "Don't tease me." The long-haired girl let out a snicker.

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help myself, you're just too cute when you're frustrated." Seiko sat up, straddling my hips as she reached back to stroke my inner thigh.

"W-wait!" I gasped. Seiko immediately withdrew her hand, looking at me with a worried expression. "Y-you're...overdressed," I whispered, a deep blush darkening my face. Seiko's visiage took on her signature catlike expression as she leaned down and kissed me.

"Already thinking of me naked? You're naughtier than I thought, Naomi!" Seiko giggled before lowering her voice into a seductive tone. "Why don't you help me get undressed, hm?"

I didn't need to be told twice. With shaking hands, I lifted Seiko's top up and over her head with only minor difficulties. I gasped as perfect, round breasts, not much smaller than my own, were revealed. "S-Seiko...you're gorgeous."

With a blush, Seiko replied, "Y-you think?" I nodded, smiling. The dominant brunette smirked as she continued, "Hehe, well, I can show you more if you'd like~"

My face lit up with a bright blush. I didn't know what to say. Without even realizing it, though, I nodded. Seiko's catlike grin grew even larger.

"Hehe, you're so forward, Naomi! One of the many things I love about you," Seiko said, winking. Then, she stood up so that her feet were on either sides of my hips. "I've been ready for this for so long...I can't believe it's happening," Seiko murmured dreamily. Her expression turned serious again. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Naomi?"

I paused momentarily, thinking about how fast we were moving. Was I truly ready? Thinking back to our time in Heavenly Host, I realized that despite the hellish experience, it had forced me to face the feelings that had festered inside for so long. I knew I was more than ready, that I had been for a while. I wanted to give Seiko everything, just as she did for me. I nodded, looking up at Seiko with flushed cheeks.

"Okay, here goes." Hooking her thumbs into both her pajama pants and panties at once, Seiko began to pull downwards. First, she revealed a wider expanse of creamy skin, then sharp hipbones, and finally her bare womanhood. Seiko's face was flaming, but mine was no better. Sure, we'd seen each other naked before, but the atmosphere this time was completely different. Stepping out of her pants and underwear, Seiko threw them to the side to join my top before lowering herself back across my hips. I had never seen such a shy expression on my lover's face before. "U-um...is this okay?" Seiko asked nervously. I blinked in astonishment.

"More than okay. Seiko, you're...you're incredible." I barely had time to breathe before Seiko assaulted my mouth with deep kisses. I welcomed Seiko's tongue into my mouth, tangling my own with hers. Suddenly, I felt _it_ on my stomach. The warm, slick, strong smelling fluid that could only have come from Seiko's intense desire. Breaking off the kiss gently, I muttered, "Wow, Seiko...you really are wet..."

Seiko laughed with an impish grin. "Oh, trust me, this is nothing. Just a normal reaction to seeing dat fine ass of yours." The long haired brunette winked playfully. "If you really wanna see me wet, all you gotta do is get naked too, and I'll lose my mind! After all, I always wondered what it'd be like to feel your naked skin on mine..."

I blushed deeply, settling my hands on her hips. "What do you mean? We've already bathed together, remember?"

Seiko shuddered pleasantly. "How could I forget? Your hands on my back damn near made me come!" My face flamed at such a crass comment. Seiko continued, "No, that's not what I meant though. That was just your hands, and I couldn't even touch you back. My fantasies were more like...both of us naked, but I was on top of you, and I could feel every inch of your soft skin against mine as I kissed you." Seiko closed her eyes and hummed. "I can't believe I'm so close to you, Naomi. This is everything I've ever wanted and more."

I frowned and slid my thumbs over her smooth, white skin. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Seiko's eyes opened, a somber look overtaking her features.

"Well, I knew you liked Satoshi, and I just wanted you to be happy no matter what. That, and...uh..."

Curious, I encouraged her quietly. "And?"

Seiko shut her eyes, looking as if whatever she was about to say was causing her physical pain. "I was worried that you might be disgusted by my feelings, and that I'd lose you forever over it. That's why when you were taken over by the Darkening after I confessed, and then you tried to...you know...I was extra horrified. I thought my worst fear had come true and—"

"—that I was trying to hang you for being gay," I finished. Seiko opened her eyes and nodded. My own brown orbs filled with tears at the thought. "Oh, Seiko, I'm so sorry..."

Seiko shook her head and offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it! I realized later what had really happened and forgave you instantly. No hard feelings, right?" Seiko told me, still grinning as she pressed a kiss to my lips. A few tears escaped from my eyes despite my best efforts as I nodded. Seiko quickly wiped them away with her delicate hands. "Hey now, no more tears! Let's get you back in the mood so you don't have to think about that anymore, yeah?" Without another word, Seiko kissed my neck as she brought her hands up to palm my breasts. All that guilt and sadness melted away under her touch, leaving only pleasure and passion in its wake. I ran my hands all over her back and sides before deciding to return the favor. My hands wandered down to her naked posterior, and I gripped the supple cheeks experimentally. Seiko moaned into my neck as she sucked on the tender skin.

"Does it feel good, Seiko?" I whispered tentatively. I felt the brunette nod as she let out a wanton moan.

"More, Naomi, please...your hands feel heavenly," Seiko pleaded. Wanting to please her, I moved one hand up to massage her breasts while the other continually groped her round buttocks. "Ah, Naomi! Yes, just like that!" Seiko gasped into my skin, pinching my nipples reflexively. It felt so good, my brain could hardly process it all.

"Seiko," I panted heavily. "Please, I want...I need..." I couldn't quite get the words out, but luckily Seiko understood.

"Don't worry babe, I'm on it." Moving back so that she could grip my pajama bottoms and panties, she swiftly pulled them off and revealed my womanhood to the cool air. I watched Seiko's expression morph to one of pure amazement as she shamelessly stared at my glittering jewel. "Oh, Naomi, you're so perfect! Do you mind...?" Running her fingers along my inner thigh, she glanced up at my face for confirmation. I nodded vigorously.

"Please, Seiko...I want you to take my virginity."

Seiko's eyes widened as a blush crept down her neck. In all honesty, I was about as surprised as her to hear those words come out of my mouth. She nodded nervously before her fingers drifted upwards towards my entrance. Finally, after what felt like ages, I felt the delicate appendages make contact with my outer folds. Bolts of pleasure immediately shot up and down my spine, and I gasped loudly. I wasn't surprised to hear Seiko do the same, especially considering how long she'd dreamt about this.

"S-Seiko! _A-aahh!_ "

Seiko's delicate hand swirled gently in my heat, coating her fingertips thoroughly with my juices. Hesitantly, she repositioned her hand to make contact with my clit. As she began to rub in slow, rhythmic circles, my back arched in pure pleasure.

"Does it feel good when I touch you here, Naomi?" she whispered, leaning forward to kiss my neck as she toyed with my clit. I moaned loudly, unable to form a coherent response as my eyes rolled back in my skull from the pleasure Seiko was providing. "Hehe, I'll take that as a yes." Seiko's fingers sped up, the wetness coating her fingers making her movements smooth and maddeningly quick as well as producing a _squelch_ sound. She rolled, pinched, and flicked my clit, making me see stars. All the while, I was tossing my head back and forth across the pillows and gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

"S-Seiko! _Oh_ , Seiko, yes! Keep going!" I pleaded, my face contorted in pure pleasure as I felt pressure build in my stomach. Seiko groaned into my skin, clearly turned on by my reactions. Then, I felt Seiko fidget a little before the feeling of her other hand grazing my sex came into being. After coating that hand with my juices, she slowly inserted one finger and began pumping in and out. I let out a strangled scream, back arching violently and skin becoming slick with sweat. Her skilled touch completely overwhelmed me, and it suddenly hit me just how right it felt to be so intimate with her in this way. Any doubts or uncertainties I had about my feelings instantly fled as soon as she touched me between my legs. I was embarrassed, yes, but more so than that I was filled to the brim with love for the woman that currently pleasured me. Releasing the sheets, I flung my arms around Seiko's neck and clutched at her hair, pulling the curls in pure desperation. This caused her long locks to tumble down her naked back like a dark chocolate waterfall. Beautiful.

"Naomi?"

Seiko's voice barely registered in my ears; all I knew was that her touch had slowed considerably to the point where I barely felt it.

"W-what's wrong, Seiko? Why did you stop?" I panted, feeling lightheaded as I slowly came out of my pleasure-filled haze. Seiko looked at me, concerned.

"Y-you're crying..." she whispered.

I gasped and immediately brought my hands to my cheeks. Sure enough, I felt wet tracks of tears that were steadily flowing from my eyes. A small hiccup forced it's way out of me, and I realized I was actually crying quite hard. Seiko froze, unsure what to do. She clearly didn't want to touch my face with her fingers all dirty (which I appreciated), so I guessed she was waiting for me to speak up.

"I-I'm sorry...* _hic_ * It's just...I love you so much...a-and * _hic_ * you're so good to me. * _hic_ * It scares m-me * _hic_ * how close I was t-to l-losing * _hic_ * you forever, a-a-and-"

Suddenly, a pair of lips silenced my blubbering as they sealed themselves over top of my own. I sobbed openly into the kiss, fisting my hands in Seiko's hair. We didn't need words in that moment; her kiss said it all. _It's alright, I'm here now, and I love you._

Eventually, my sobs quieted into small whimpers as I began to calm down. Seiko smiled at me, a genuine smile, no perversion or impish-ness to be found. I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of it.

"So...do you want to stop for the night, or do you want to keep going?" Seiko asked softly, studying my watery chocolate orbs. I shook my head.

"No no, we can keep going. I just needed a breather," I sniffed, turning my head and wiping away tear residue. "Whew. Okay. I'm ready."

Suddenly, Seiko's impish expression returned. "Hehe, no kidding! You're wet as a waterfall down there~" Seiko sang. A deep crimson blush took over my features at the description.

"You're so weird," I muttered, wrapping my arms around her neck again. "I don't know why I fell in love with you." Seiko brushed my comment off with a million-watt smile. I knew hearing about my feelings still felt unreal to her, so I wanted to sneak in comments wherever I could.

"Weeeell, if not because of my charming personality, then probably because of _this_." At the same time she buried her face between my breasts, Seiko harshly thrust two fingers into my slick heat. I couldn't help myself from crying out at such a sudden, powerful sensation. Raising her head enough to speak, Seiko said, "Nobody can please my precious Naomi better than me, hehe!" Her voice dropped before she continued, "Don't you agree, Naomi? Don't I just drive you wild?" She licked my neck as her fingers kept thrusting harshly, and I groaned her name loudly.

"P-please, Seiko, faster!" I begged, wanting to find release at the hands of the person I loved as soon as possible. All this teasing was getting painful. I heard Seiko snicker beside my ear as she did exactly the opposite of what I asked. "Seeiikoooo," I whined.

"I'm not going faster until you reply to my question...and talk dirty to me," Seiko told me in a low voice, wiggling her eyebrows as her catlike smile returned. A groan escaped from my lips. Her fingers were still moving in and out of me slowly, making it difficult to focus. "That's a beautiful noise, Naomi, but that's not exactly what I asked for."

I flushed crimson. "Come on, Seiko, can you not goof off for once in your life? I-I'm already embarrassed enough as is..."

"I'm not goofing off though," Seiko whispered, lowering her lips to my collarbone before placing a few fleeting kisses. "I can do a lot of things, Naomi, but I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you like and don't like so your first time can be good."

"B-but... it's your first time too, right? What about you?"

Seiko grinned. "Oh, don't worry, you _definitely_ won't have to read my mind to know what I do and don't like," the brunette told me with a sensual stare.

My blush darked again, no doubt creating heat as far down as where Seiko was kissing along my collarbone. "W-well...I definitely...feel good." A shudder traveled through my body as Seiko moved her fingers with a happy hum. "It's unlike anything else to have you i-inside me. Your fingers are so delicate a-and lithe...I can't believe how deep you're reaching..." Even though I knew this kind of talk was exactly what Seiko wanted, I couldn't help the burning blush that covered my entire face, neck, and collarbone. Although, when I felt a third finger being slowly inserted I could not have stopped the inhuman noise that left my mouth if I wanted to. It was if all my embarrassment fled in that moment and was replaced by burning need. "N-nobody could do this for me but you, Seiko! It's just you, it's always been you, please Seiko, please! I love you, I want you, I _need_ you right now _Seiko please go faster_!" My gaze clouded with lust, I stared deep into her big, brown eyes with a desperate expression. Seiko didn't betray any sort of urgency, however. She just smirked at me as I writhed and cried out.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Suddenly, my entire body exploded with tingling pleasure. The three fingers Seiko had buried in my entrance were now thrusting in and out at a ruthless speed. The stretching of my walls burned at first, but as the pain faded, more intense pleasure was left in its wake. I felt Seiko's other hand assault my clit, rolling and pinching it gently so as to not overstimulate me. Just when I thought my body couldn't possibly be ignited any further, Seiko leaned down and latched her perfect lips onto my nipple.

" _S-Seiko_! Oh, god, _yes_ , keep going! Seiko, _Seiko_!"

A hot, pressure-filled sensation began spreading through my body, beginning with my stomach and slowly working its way between my legs. I subconsciously began clamping down around the fingers inside me, barely noticing the way all my other muscles were tensing as well. All I could think about was Seiko. Her touch was quickly driving me to the edge.

"Oh, Seiko, I-I'm gonna... _I'm gonna_...!"

Seiko was prepared to push me over the edge in that moment even if I wasn't as close as I was. Immediately, her fingers began pounding into me faster, harder, and deeper than before. She pinched my clit hard and tugged on my spit-slicked nipple with her teeth, moaning the entire time she did it. I really couldn't hold myself back at that point. My toes curled, and pleasure crackled through my entire form like a lightning bolt. A scream of Seiko's name rushed out of my throat, and my hands clutched desperately at her hair to ground myself. My legs and hips trembled violently as I arched and convulsed beneath Seiko. I heard a happy, muffled giggle come from where Seiko's face was buried against my breast, but I barely had time to register it through all the overwhelming sensations. My hands released Seiko's hair to roughly grab the sides of her head and pull her lips to mine in a crushing kiss. I moaned endlessly into her mouth as I rode out the waves of my climax. Finally, after that single mindblowing minute had passed, I began to calm down. My frantic kisses slowed to a normal pace, and my moans had quieted into small whimpers. Breathing heavy, I broke away from the kiss to catch my breath. Without opening my eyes, I let my head slump to the side in exhastion as my chest heaved up and down. I felt Seiko press a kiss to my sweaty forehead, and I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids to see her beaming down at me.

"I'm guessing you liked that, huh?" Seiko teased with a giggle. My cheeks flushed as I continued to breathe heavily, still too flustered and tired to respond. Seiko gave me a devilish look. Oh, no.

"What is it now?" I asked, my words slurring a little despite my best efforts.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just a little hungry," Seiko replied nonchalantly. I gave her a confused look.

"Wha—"

I didn't have to wonder what she was talking about for long. As soon as she finished her sentence, Seiko removed her fingers from inside me and held them up in front of her face. The digits were coated with a slimy, clear substance that glimmered slightly in the light. The brunette grinned in satisfaction before sticking one of her fingers in her mouth and sucking the juices off of it. She closed her eyes with a happy moan and proceeded to do the same to her other fingers, taking her time and savoring each one. I have never in my life blushed as hard as I did in that moment. I couldn't tell if I was embarrassed or turned on by the sight (most likely both), but either way, the main thought weighing on my mind was the fact that Seiko hadn't come yet.

"Mmm, delicious," Seiko whispered sultrily, having successfully removed my juices from both of her hands. After wiping the residual saliva on the bedsheets beside her, she ran her delicate hands over my body and smoothed my damp locks out of my face. "How do you feel, sweetheart?" I smiled gently.

"Amazing. That was...you're amazing, Seiko. I love you." I pulled her down for a long kiss. Once our lips separated, I whispered, "Now it's your turn, right?"

"Huh?" Seiko looked genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

I blushed. "You haven't come yet, right? So it's your turn."

"O-oh! That!" Seiko's face was flushed as well. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to, Naomi. What we're doing isn't some sort of obligation. I've always wanted to make love to you, and I got to. If you're not ready to do the same to me, it's alright. I won't be disappointed if you just want to go to sleep now."

I was absolutely dumbfounded. What had I ever done to deserve this woman? I couldn't believe that despite how long she had waited for this, she was offering to wait even longer for my sake. If I wasn't already certain of it before, I'd be certain of it now: Seiko was by far the most selfless, caring person I had ever met, and I cherished her more than life itself.

"No way," I said, shaking my head. "After everything that's happened, if anyone deserves this kind of treatment, it's you. I want this, Seiko. I want _you_."

Seiko's mouth open and closed soundlessly a few times, her expression dumbfounded. Giving up on speaking, she collapsed gently into me and buried her face in my neck. "Thank you, Naomi. I really don't deserve you," she whispered hoarsely. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was on the verge of tears. This response left me more than a little frustrated, though.

"Oh, hush! If anyone isn't deserving, it's me. I wouldn't even be here if not for you." I gently pried her face away from my neck and drew her in for a soft kiss. Seiko sighed happily and responded with vigor. Once we finally broke apart, I asked, "Where did you learn to kiss like that, Seiko? You're so good at it." Seiko giggled and gave me a devilish grin.

"What did you think I was doing after you fell asleep at our last sleepover?"

"S-Seiko! You're kidding, right? Right?"

"Hehe, yeah, I'm kidding." Seiko leaned down and pecked my lips. "I did dream about it that night, though."

I raised an eyebrow. "About kissing me, or...?"

Seiko smiled as her eyes flickered to my naked form. "About all of this. Kissing you, touching you, even being inside you...I'd never had a dream like that before. Sure, I dreamt about kissing and marrying you in the past, but that's all it was. Our sleepover was the first time I had a dream that vivid." Seiko's expression turned thoughtful. "It was probably because of that bath, honestly. Feeling your hands on my back was so incredible, and later when I got a handful of your ass—totally worth the slap you gave me, by the way—I couldn't stop thinking about being with you like this."

"Y-yeah," I stammered, thinking back to that night. "I can definitely believe that, considering you kind of stuffed your face in my boobs in the middle of the night."

Seiko grinned shyly. "Ehehe, did I? Sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be. I admittedly almost smacked you, but then you said my name in such a soft, gentle voice that I knew you were asleep. Your face was so peaceful... I couldn't bring myself to interrupt that." After bringing Seiko in for a long, passionate kiss, I continued, "Enough talking. Should I be on top, or...?"

Seiko shrugged. "It's up to you, though I am a little partial to this spectacular view."

I laughed. "Well, now I have to try it." Seiko moved off of me so I could sit up, after which I took a few moments to stretch (and to enjoy the feeling of Seiko's hungry eyes on me as I did so). The brunette settled in beneath me, face lit up with a brilliant smile that mirrored my own. Letting my eyes roam, I nodded in appreciation. "Mm, I can see what you mean. Quite a view indeed," I murmured approvingly. When I met her gaze again, I couldn't quite help but notice that the way her hair splayed out across the pillow behind her head closely resembled a halo of some kind. She was an angel, in every sense of the word. Well, almost every sense. There were definitely a few questionable habits she had that I wouldn't say were exactly "holy".

"I could definitely get used to this," Seiko muttered dreamily, her warm brown eyes currently locked on my breasts as they swayed in front of her from my movement. Truth be told, my embarrassment over being stared at seemed to have faded as the night went on was replaced with something akin to pride. I loved that Seiko was so openly appreciative of my body. It made me feel treasured, powerful, and sexy, three things an awkward, lonely tomboy like myself certainly wasn't used to. Then again, I really couldn't call myself that anymore. I was no longer alone. I'd never be lonely again. Not with Seiko by my side.

Tracing my hand along her creamy skin, I reveled in the shudder that wracked Seiko's petite form. My gaze traveled to her voluptuous breasts, noting the hypnotizing way they rose and fell with every breath the brunette took. I couldn't stop gazing at her body. My eyes roamed to the rosy peaks that sat atop her soft mounds, and I was suddenly seized with an intense desire to suckle them. Before I knew it, I had lowered myself down to kiss and suck at her neck, ever so slowly making my way down to those perfect breasts. Seiko moaned in approval, gently gripping my hair and pulling at it. After I trailed my lips over her collarbone and across her breast, I slowly dragged my tongue over one of her stiff nipples and began tracing wet circles around the rosy bud.

" _A-ah_! Naomi! _Ohh_ , yes, that feels so good," Seiko groaned. Her hands wandered down to my hips as I continued to flick the hardened tips with the tip of my tongue. It wasn't enough, though. I wanted more of her. Sealing my lips around the tight bud, I started suckling gently. Seiko arched her back with a moan as her supple fingers flexed against my flesh. Pulling away with a wet suction noise, I moved to give some attention to her other soft breast as my fingertips took over where my mouth had previous been. Seiko writhed beneath me, and I felt her hands begin to push and pull on my hips. It didn't take long for me to realize that she was roughly guiding my body to rub against hers, causing my ample bosom to press into her toned stomach. It felt good for me too, and I let out a noise of approval. Taking this as encouragement, Seiko increased the intensity at which she was moving me. The sheer force she was using astounded me, and I completely relinquished control to her determined arms. Seiko continued increasing her intensity until she was moving me so roughly I couldn't hardly keep my mouth on her chest. Desperate not to let go, I gently latched my teeth around her nipple and sucked as hard as I could. Seiko let out a strangled scream, and the movement of my body only served to further stimulate her. Noticing how badly Seiko was shaking and how flushed she was, I decided this was enough foreplay. I pulled away from Seiko's addicting flesh with a slick _pop_ and rushed forward to kiss her full, cushiony lips.

As our mouths collided, we both released satisfied groans at the feeling. My body was still rubbing up on hers, creating friction and heat between our flushed forms. I felt her soft breasts press against mine, and I held her closer to cherish the feeling. Our tongues danced and battled with each other's, desperately seeking more of the foreign taste. I gasped and panted into Seiko's mouth, saliva smeared around my lips from our messy kissing. I didn't mind, though. I loved how passionate and imperfect the experience was, namely because I knew over time we'd become more experienced and get better, but passion is something you can't learn. The fact that we both had this much for each other made my heart swell.

Finally breaking apart for air, we barely pulled back but three inches from one another. Seiko's sweet breath washed over my lips as she tried to catch her breath, and I'm sure she felt the same from me. "Seiko," I said, trying to still my breathing and slow my rapid heart rate. "May I touch you?"

Seiko didn't need to ask what I meant. She nodded eagerly, her face desperate and needy. "Please."

My attempts to calm my racing heart were in vain as it flared to life again. Nervously, I moved my body slightly to the side so I could access the juncture between the brunette's legs. Then, with a touch as gentle and light as I could muster, I trailed my hand down the center of her body, starting between her breasts and ending at her belly button. Looking into her eyes once more for confirmation, I saw only lustful love. Leaning in to kiss her once more, I moved my hand downwards at the same time. My lips made contact with hers at the same time my hand reached her folds. Seiko and I both gasped, but while she gasped because of the feeling, I gasped because of how incredibly wet she was. There was so much, her arousal was literally dripping down her thighs and onto the bed. _Wait...on to the bed?_ Suddenly breaking off our kiss and pulling away from (a very confused) Seiko, I moved back until I could clearly see her entire flushed form. Sure enough, she had managed to form a small spot on the sheets beneath her with just her own arousal.

Seiko was still breathing heavily as she tentatively asked, "Naomi? What's going on? Are you okay?"

I didn't answer yet; my thoughts were racing back and forth between _'my mom will freak out if I ruin my sheets'_ and ' _god, that's such an irresistible sight'_. I needed a compromise, a way to give Seiko pleasure, not waste any of her liquified essence, and keep my mom from finding out later. My mind suddenly brought up the memory of Seiko licking my juices off her fingers earlier, and before I knew it, I had lowered my lips to her inner thigh to lick up the traces of arousal that had dripped down. Her flavor danced across my tongue, and I greedily lapped up whatever I could off of her succulent flesh.

"Naomi," Seiko moaned breathlessly. "Please keep going."

Loathe to deny her, I licked my way up her thighs to the source of it all. Pausing for a brief moment, I inhaled her scent before sliding my flattened tongue along her folds. Seiko jerked violently with a groan, her hands seeking an anchor as she desperately clutched the sheets. Savoring her taste, I went back for seconds, growing more and more hungry with every pass of my tongue. Seiko writhed and cried out my name like a prayer, which turned me on much more than I was willing to admit. Dipping my tongue into her entrance, I began to thrust the pink muscle in and out of the small brunette.

" _N-Naomi_! O-oh god, yes, _yes_!" Seiko screamed, hands seeking purchase in my hair as she tugged on the silky strands. I groaned into her womanhood, moving my mouth upward to suck on her clit. The noise that slipped out of Seiko's throat was quite lewd, to say the least.

Using my tongue to stimulate the pulsing muscle, I closed my eyes and focused on the moment. The sounds of the woman I loved being pleased, the taste of her essence, the smell of her arousal, the feeling of her heat, and the sight of pure euphoria etched on her beautiful features. All because of me. It was a narcissistic thought, but it drove me to work even harder to please her. With increased vigor, I used my hands to push her legs further apart and thrust my tongue back into her dripping arousal. Seiko let out a choked scream, her fingers tugging viciously at my hair as she attempted to ground herself. I wasn't satisfied stopping there, though. Reaching my arms around her shapely legs, I firmly grasped Seiko's posterior and pushed up, lifting her hips so my tongue could explore areas I couldn't reach before. I expected to hear a scream or moan of some kind, but all I heard was a sharp gasp and then...nothing. Concerned, I opened my eyes but did not stop the movement of my tongue. As I did so, I saw Seiko shuddering with her eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows knit together, and her mouth open in a silent scream. I was slightly worried that she had stopped breathing, but suddenly, her tremors increased to the point where she was almost shaking the entire bed, and her silent scream turned into a single high pitched whine. Her hands tugged painfully on my hair, but I hardly noticed. All I could think was that Seiko's flavor was now rushing out of her, completely different from the slow trickle I felt before. Not wanting to waste even a little, I vigorously lapped at her entrace, moaning at how delicious she tasted. I could feel her inner walls and clit pulse against my tongue, and a sense of pride overwhelmed me as I realized that I had made Seiko come. What a beautiful scene it was, but it ended all too soon. Struck with the intense desire to watch her come again, I lifted her hips high enough to continue while kneeling. Seiko's tired eyes opened, her contorted body practically limp as I held her hips up.

"N-Naomi? W-what are you...?"

Instead of answering, I pushed Seiko's knees towards her shoulders, and luckily, Seiko's trembling hands quickly got the message. The brunette grabbed her calves and pulled on her legs so that her knees were touching her shoulders and her feet were pressed against the wall behind her head. I took a moment to appreciate how flexible Seiko was, as well as how beautiful her most intimate parts were now that they were on full display. Glancing back towards Seiko's face, I saw a desperate expression that made me want her even more than I already did. It practically was begging me to take her, and that's exactly what I intended to do.

After pressing a few kisses on her shapely legs, I murmured, "Seiko...you look so beautiful when you come. Will you let me see it again? Please?"

A glowing blush adorning her sweet features, Seiko nodded. Then, with half lidded eyes and a characteristic smirk she added, "You'll have to earn it, though, Naomi."

Just an hour ago I would have responded with a self conscious blush and an incoherent stammer, but now I felt powerful and in control. I had the girl I loved splayed out before me, waiting for me to take whatever I wanted. It was better than my wildest fantasies. I reciprocated Seiko's smirk, slowly dragging a finger across the brunette's entrance that caused her smug expression to shatter into one of restrained pleasure. Lifting up that finger to the light, I let Seiko see the abundant amount of juices I had aquired from just a single swipe before sticking the digit in my mouth and licking the substance off. "Somehow, I don't think that'll be too difficult."

The only response I got was heavy breathing, glassy eyes, and a flushed face. She looked positively desperate, and I was more than happy to relieve her. Never once breaking eye contact, I lowered my mouth back onto her womanhood and began the slow process of working her up to an orgasm again. I started out gently, with long, flat strokes against the source of her arousal. I watched Seiko's face scrunch up in an adorable way as she let out a moan, her fingernails biting into her calves as she tried to hold herself in position. I picked up the pace with my tongue, warming her outside up before entering. Seiko squealed and trembled, but due to her being bent like a paperclip, she couldn't arch her back at all. Instead, she settled for whipping her head around violently and gripping her legs with white knuckles.

"N-N-Naomi— _nnG!_ "

Seiko's stuttered groan of my name undid me, and I plunged my tongue inside of her while making a noise of complete and utter satisfaction. Her metallic taste enveloped my taste buds once again, and I could focus on nothing else. My eyes fluttered shut as I continued to poke and prod around her hot cavern, searching for that one special spot that would unravel her. I allowed Seiko's moans to guide me, only opening my eyes briefly to locate and gently stimulate her clitoris. Her wanton cries grew noisier by the second, but I was still listening for that one key scream to let me know I found the spot.

"Naomi! Oh, yes, please! Yes! Naom— _AH!_ "

There it was. Moaning lowly against her most intimate part, I thrust my tongue repeatedly at that one spot while my fingers worked furiously to rub her clit. Contrary to before, her screams were most definitely not silent. I could tell Seiko was mildly frustrated because she wanted to grab at my hair and such, but her position required her to hold her own legs. Wanting to comfort her, I blindly felt around her thigh with my free hand until I found her lithe fingers. Gripping them with my own, I gave Seiko everything. I could feel her thighs beginning to tremble, as well as an increase in pitch, frequency, and volume of her moans. I knew she was close without her telling me. I grew excited, rocking my body slightly as I awaited her climax.

"N-N-Naomi...you're gonna make me come again...!" Seiko squealed, body shaking. _Good_ , I wanted to say back. Finally, the blessed word fell upon my ears, and I smiled. _"C-coming!"_

I opened my eyes finally, knowing my hardest work was done. I continued thrusting into her with my tongue as well as rubbing her, but I allowed myself to focus less on that and more on her. Her eyes were squeezed shut again, and her mouth hung ajar to produce a prolonged moan. Seiko's small body twitched and convulsed rhythmically in time with the stimulation of both her clit and her walls. After a short session of intense convulsing and shivering, Seiko began to go limp again. Her hands fell to rest on either side of her head, and her legs stopped on either side of me. Withdrawing my tongue and hand, I carefully lowered her hips back onto the bed. I went back in briefly to gently lick her folds and clit to capture any fluid I didn't initially catch. Seiko jolted when I did so, her back arching as she let out a sharp cry. Deciding she was far too sensitive to continue, I instead settled for kissing all over her flat stomach, breasts, neck, shoulders, face, and finally, her lips. Seiko was still exhasted it seemed, as she barely responded to the kiss. I pulled away to look at her when I heard small, quiet giggles, and the sight that greeted me melted my heart. She was smiling, grinning from ear to ear as she giggled. Seiko opened her warm brown eyes, and though they were half-lidded and tired, they sparkled with so much love and adoration it took my breath away. She brought her right hand up to gently cup my face as she looked at me with that sweet smile and those admiring eyes.

"Naomi, my beautiful, sweet Naomi..." Seiko trailed off, giggling again. "Hehe, who would've thought that _you'd_ be the one to outlast _me_ in bed? I certainly would've never predicted you'd be this insatiable, not that I'm complaining." Seiko gave a tired laugh, and I smiled back at the beautiful woman beneath me. Seiko's long hair was splayed across the pillow in all directions, and her afterglow made her look even more angelic. Her beauty was stealing the breath from my lungs and filling them with butterflies instead.

"Seiko...I love you," I whispered, absentmindedly allowing my fingers to ghost over her plush lips. If possible, Seiko's grin widened, and tears sparkled in her chocolate colored orbs.

"I love you too, Naomi. I always have, and I always will," she croaked out, a few tears spilling out and running off to the sides of her face, into her dark hair. Her smiled never wavered, though, aside from her bottom lip quivering slightly.

Without saying a word, I leaned down and kissed the trails of her tears, moving upwards until I could reach her face. I started by kissing her eyelids, then her nose, then her cheeks, then the corner or her mouth, and, finally, her lips. Seiko mewled happily as we kissed, slowly, deeply, and lovingly. When we finally broke apart, I couldn't help but whisper, "Seiko...my precious Seiko...you're all mine now."

Seiko smiled as a few more happy tears dripped off of her face. "Silly Naomi...I was always yours to begin with."

The two fell asleep soon after, gentle grins on their faces as they embraced. They didn't know what was to come when the sun arose, but whatever challenges the day held, they knew they could face it together. The connection they formed this fateful night had fused the two in ways never before known to either of them, and the cracks that had been breaking down both of their fragile hearts were finally filled. Together, they were whole. Together, they were indomitable.


End file.
